User talk:Gyarados Magnus/Archive 1
Reply to first edit here Hi, welcome to The Formula 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2009 Formula 1 Season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:14, 6 July 2009 My F1 wiki Hi, i see you edited here during august, thsi f1 wiki seems to have died, i run new one which is contributed to everyday, if i was you i'd join mine, but you don't have to if you don't want:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hello, not to keep on, but i think it would be best to leave this wiki and join my F1 wiki (link on main page) as there's no point in having 2 wikis about f1 is there? I know this one has more pages etc, but mine is updated on the races going on now, and the results, unlike this one. Also i see you recently adopted this wiki, wouldn't be esaier just to join my wiki? If you have the time can you please reply to this message with what you want to do? Regards, T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So what do you suggest i do? leave my wiki so there's just 1 f1 wiki, or shall i botehr to actually make mine good T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) i see, i won't take it personally then. That's quite a good idea, there's no real way to merg the two is there? Ideally i feel that would be best, but we can;t do that. I see what you're saying about mine though, as it's just copied from wikipedia, i as i said i don't think there should be 2 (this one seems to ahve the more pages etc....) maybe it would be an idea to work on both? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) no,no,no, i meant i help thsi wiki, and sort of sadly leave mine as it's a bit small. Also i'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot:) T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, i'll work on both, i think that's a pretty good idea, as i think together we could make thsi wiki great T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ok then! Oh, thanks, i'll change it now! T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I suggest we both work on the same page, and move on together page by page untill this wiki has been sorted? what do you think? ok! Can i suggest a change in the colour scheme, i feel we should go with the look my wiki has, as it's like the F1 logo T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 17:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Should help to organise this wiki T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 13:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) rememebr me? hello, remember me? I've not had time to edit this wiki much, with life taking over and what not, and have only had time to edit my most important wikis. I've got a holiday coming in a week or so, so i will try to get editing and helping you our on here again. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 14:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) oh and before i forget, where did you get the tech info for the MP4-27? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 14:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i'll have a look at it T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." - Suddenly everyone wants us to take a day off 15:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I am a fellow F1 fan and have my own Wiki that I am founder/admin of. As we share the intesrest I thought that we could possibly look and help each other's Wiki's along. If not, then no worries. Thanks, Gamereviewer 10:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S Here's my Wiki! My Wiki! No problem about the Wiki, and thanks for the link on the main page. If possible, I might look around and make the odd edit on your Wiki. Thanks for the website, it looks like it mioght be useful for my Wiki also. Gamereviewer 11:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why Why did you deleate my page 16:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I had to fix Hekki Kovalienan becasue there was SO MUCH wrong with it. I'm so glad I'm not the only F1 know it all. I don't get an easy time about it at school espically considering that I am a girl!Aoife O Sullivan 18:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Articles for deletion Hi, I've marked a few pages for deletion as they are pure spam. Could you take a look at Category:Candidates for deletion and delete as appropriate? Thanks, MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 22:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Thanks for that. I appreciate the vote of confidence. I'll do my best to edit here as much as I can and help you to keep this wiki up to date. I'm currently in the process of adding to all the current drivers' pages. I've created the templates as far back as the 1995 season and I intend to continue making these all the way back to day 1. If there's anything specific you need me to work on, please let me know. I do also have other projects to work on (I'm admin at Gran Turismo Wiki, and Jeff Dunham Wiki among others), but I will work here as much as I can. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 03:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Changes I've just made a couple of changes to things like the background. It's just an idea which I can change back easily enough if you want. I'd have asked first but you haven't been back for a couple of weeks and didn't respond to my last message. Let me know what you think. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 04:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply Welcome back. I'd like to fill you in on a few things I've done: *The background images are now interchangeable - I was intending to swap it for File:BackgroundWallpaperMON.jpg after this weekend. Then change it to an appropriate image for the Canadian GP after that. The image link is controlled at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. We'd need to switch the current file name to the full file path of the new one. It'll make more sense on Monday when I've changed it. *I've designed a new infobox for each race. They are fairly similar to the tables on theolder Grand Prix pages (e.g. 2011 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix (old) vs 2012 Bahrain Grand Prix (new)). It is used by filling in the template's parameters, rather than hardcoding the entire table. I intend to create a preload template to make this even easier. The code of the template is fairly complex but easy enough to edit if necessary. *I've also designed a new driver infobox (note the capital D to differentiate from the old one). It uses a switch function and a number of statistics templates to autoload race stats into the infobox. For example, check out this page for Graham Hill. The only thing on the page is yet it produces a statbox. We just need to keep the stats updated after each race. *Finally, I've created quite a few pages for Grands Prix, but they'll need some work. If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know. Otherwise I'll just keep on with my editing. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Preload templates Hi, I've created a preload system for new driver pages, based on one I have seen at Aion Wiki. The main admin there (User:Rappy 4187) has shown me the basics and I've worked from there. To use it, create a new page (feel free to click this link: Jean Alesi) and click the "Driver" button in the page header. This should preload all the necessary templates and headers into the edit window, leaving the editor to simply fill in the gaps. Before I move onto doing the same for Grands Prix, Teams, etc., can you tell me if there's anything else that needs to go in? Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 02:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what a defaultsort is, but I'll look it up. We don't really have much use for it at Gran Turismo Wiki. As for the team name, would Mercedes Grand Prix really be the best link for the engine supplier? Mercedes (engine supplier) is a separate entity to Mercedes GP, and there would be plenty of need for a separate article for Mercedes (engine supplier). :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do my best to keep this place up and running until then. I do have uni work and exams coming up though, so I won't be as active here as I'd like to be. I should still be able to get this wiki up to a decent standard in due course though. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 18:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Idea... and other things Yeah, the table looks really good. shouldn't be too difficult to implement. I think any kind of idea that differentiates us from Wikipedia is good, as can be seen from responses to my post on this f1 forum. I'd also like to update you with where I am with this wiki: Firstly I'd like this wiki to qualify for spotlight within the next month or so. This would involve categorising all articles into a logical category tree. Unfortunately, the current category tree is mess and needs an overhaul. Id like your input on what category system you'd like here, and I'll use a bot to sort it out. Secondly, I'm trying to revamp the F1 Encylopedia portal to provide an interactive resource for regulations, technology and records. At the moment, I'm just short of the Java code (which the Community Support team may help with) to make the idea work, then I can fill in the blanks. I may need your help with content as and when. Any questions, let me know. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 02:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not all that proficient with js either, but I know of someone who is. Hopefully I can get that side sorted in the near future. As for content, the full sporting and technical regulations documents are available here. All I would need to do it break down the regulations into sections and add some pictures/videos to help explain things. I'll also be looking into creating some 3D animations for pages about technical stuff, like explaining the Magnus-like effect of air blowing across the wings to produce downforce. As for records, there are also lots of sources around the web. :On a side-note, I've asked wikia to enable selective transclusion on this wiki. This means that I can transclude a section of a page (for example, the 2012 entry list from the 2012 Formula One Season page) and any change to that table would be duplicated at every other page which transcludes it. Should make editing easier. :For the categories, I'll make a start on doing that tomorrow when I'm off work. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I do quite like the Constructor-Engine style template - I had a go at something similar with McLaren-Mercedes. It may be worth SUBSTing them into pages though, as this would improve loading times and avoid errors if the template ever needs to be changed. As for the results table, I can't help but find it a little confusing. I agree that we should have a non-Wikipedian style, but that might not be easy-on-the-eye. Do we really need to show the top three grid positions and championship leaders on a summary page, for example? If you don't mind, I'd like to play around with that a bit and then compare notes. I'm fairly sure a good idea can stem from this. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I've produced a table based on yours to see if it can work. I've saved it here. I've only constructed the first entry, but the rest of the table comes from repetition, so it's easy enough to see how it works. The input method is quite counter-intuitive though, so I'd suggest creating a nested template to make things easier. Tell me what you think. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The javascipt already exists for collapsing the table. I'll just need to import it from community central. The only problem I can see is the round number which spans several rows. I don't think I can code that part to shrink with the rest of the table. I'll ask at the community forums for some expert help. I've also made a three-part nested template for the teams and drivers list for the season pages which should make them a bit more user-friendly. An example is at 1990 Formula One Season. I'll write up tutorials for them in the template doc pages in the near future. Finally, I've coded for use on car articles, which just leaves Infobox cicuit to be rewritten. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 13:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I've had a think about those collapsing tables and I have a couple of ideas. I'll try them out and get back to you tomorrow (as I am on my way to work). I'll store my progress at User:MTracey1/sandbox0 Results Table I've managed to solve the problem about collapsible tables using a complex compound table and a bit of luck. Unfortunately it's produced another slight problem - nasty spaces in the table: take a look at it here. I've raised the issue at community central to try to find a solution, but I haven't heard back yet. I'll let you know what I find out. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 04:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: solved the spacing problem, and it looks as though we're ready to roll. I've left the table half-created for inspection and I'll fill in the details for the rest of the races later. The instructions are at Template:ResultsTable/doc. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 05:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC)